Lychee (singer)
Laetitia Karlsen, commonly known by her stage name Lychee, is a character in Story of World: Princess Magic. She first appears in Pretty Country: Happy Experience under the name Raichi Kodama (小玉ライチ Kodama Raichi). She is a Lovely type idol using red as her theme colour. Lychee has a light complexion with red eyes and matching coloured hair worn in small braided circles held by dark blue ribbon. She wears red dangle earrings with a flower at the bottom. For spring and summer, Lychee wears a red dress with straps around the collar-bone, paired with red shoes that have crossed straps over the foot and a bow around the ankle. The sole is black, and she wears white tube socks with a pleat cuff. For autumn and winter, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt with ruffled cuff, black skirt with a yellow ribbon tied around the waist, and black leather shoes with dark grey stockings. Around the shoulder is a short red cloak with yellow lining and designs, and at the middle is a strap. Lychee acts a lot like Valerie, being soft-spoken and an easy-going type who likes to relax and take things easy as much as she does performing or cooking. She also loves to eat and is regarded as being a talented ballet dancer. Family *Ethelberd (Father) *Agnes (Mother) Possible Love Interest: Sandro Ulleberg Friends Lychee will get along well with Germanic, Latin, Anglo-Saxon, and other Nordic idols - but get confused by the point of view followed by Slavic idols, who seem to be the oppisite of Nordic types. She may upset Asian idols. Her Teammates Petrónella Ingadóttir Julia Engström: Besides Mary, Lychee is also close to fellow Nordic member Julia. Julia tends to rub Lychee's face. Hina Rantanen Mary Andersen: Lychee and Mary have always been good friends since the Nordic's introduction. In fact, her relationship with Mary is said to have influenced the label's decision to include her in Princess☆Magic. Germanic Rivals Serena Zoet Maja Thiel Bea Cavalier Frey Wagner Valerie Havenaar: Prior to Story of World: Princess Magic, Norwegian idols were considered the Nordic counterpart to the Luxembourg idols, despite neither girls sharing anything in common (other than being the shortest of their group), but they are now compared to the more similar Belgian idols. Lychee gets along with Valerie perfectly, due to common interests and behaviours: Valerie is soft and sweet, while having a laid-back lifestyle. Chloe Niederlechner Emily Obermann: Although Lychee is now considered as the Nordic counterpart of Valerie, they still get along well. Lychee frankly complains to Emily about her rudeness, which confuses her. On some occasions, however, Lychee may admire a Emily for her love of small animals. Someone Else Gilberta Zarco *Specialty: Ballet *Hobbies: Eating, relaxing, singing, and dancing *People's first impression of Lychee is calm. *In her report book, her teacher wrote "she treats the belongings of others with care and respect." *The first thing she does in the morning is to relax her body. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers both. *Lychee is the only member to speak basic English, the other members speak English fluently. However, she can understand that language well. *She is good at arts, social studies, drama, and music - but bad at mathematics. *She has an older sister, named Miko, who left the town *Her weakness is mushrooms. *Wants to be rich when she becomes an adult. *Netizens often told that she looks like Freja Bondevik and Linda Karlsen combined. *As her name suggests, she is the only red idol whose fruit representative is lychee, instead of an apple. *One bad thing about herself is her insecurity. Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Princess Magic characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Nordic idols Category:Magical girl